


A Wordless Poem

by aerean94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerean94/pseuds/aerean94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna decides to leave his home, Nami Village, to search for his brother, who hadn't returned in the promise time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wordless Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of KHR, nor the concept of Ribika, Sanga, Touga, etc., as this is a story/setting based on and inspired by the BL game, Lamento ~Beyond The Void~.
> 
> This is a story inspired by the BL game, Lamento ~Beyond the Void~. However, I'll say this now, there won't be any yaoi in this. There may be some light implications of shonen ai, but that's it. The story will just be focusing mainly on those two characters. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

 

_I have two hands and feet_

_With five digits on each_

_I can stand and walk on my two feet_

_A God sang this song_

 

_His wife was Ribika_

_With wings, a tail, and ears_

_She laid a rainbow egg_

_But the dazzling rainbow egg reflected too much sunlight_

 

_It made Ribika avert her eyes_

_And the egg fell_

_It hit a cloud and shattered_

 

_From inside the egg came a seed_

_A seed that was awoken by Ribika's song_

_It bloomed and spread over the ground_

 

_Ribika sang the Song of the Beginning_

_This is the Story of the Beginning_

 

* * *

 

 

Food? Check. A flask of water? Check. Guiding leaves? Check. Money his late parents left him? Check.

Letting out a sigh, Tsuna double checked then triple checked to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Standing up, the boy walked over to a shelf and reached a hand out to pick up a dagger. The weight of the dagger felt a little heavy than usual in his innocent hand. It was a dagger his brother made him a few years back, that way, Tsuna would have a way to protect himself if he ever got himself into any sort of danger. Though he wasn't very good at wielding it, having it on his person would be better than nothing...especially since he was just about to leave his village.

Strapping the dagger to his belt, he bent down to pick up the sack full of the things he packed. He stepped over to the doorway of his home and paused. He turned around to take one last look at his beloved home...the house he lived in for the past fifteen years of his life with his brother.

It took Tsuna days to muster up the courage to finally decide to leave his home to search for his brother. What made him hesitate was not only his lack of knowledge outside of his village, but the memories his little home held. While his memory was vague, he could still remember his mother's sweet smile and loving warmth. On the other hand, he knew next to nothing about his father...let alone know who he is. According to his brother, his father had left soon after he was born and never came home since. Tsuna could only draw the conclusion that maybe he had up and died somewhere. Not that it mattered to him though. To Tsuna, he's never had a father, and the only ones he would consider family are his late mother, who died ten years ago due to sickness, and his brother, who took care of him ever since.

And it's because of his brother that he's setting out on his journey now.

He loved his brother too much to continue waiting past the promised time he said he'd be home in.

As much as he loved his small but cozy home, his missing brother was now his priority.

Scanning the room one more time, Tsuna hesitatingly opened the door of his home and stepped out, taking one last glance into his home before the door closed.

Letting out a sigh, Tsuna's eyes roamed the village to see a few people going from here to there, not noticing him. But that was fine. He was used to being unnoticed in his village. At least being ignored was a lot better than being bullied...which happened a lot when he was little.

Tsuna's little house was located on the outskirts of the village, making it easier for him to go somewhere unnoticed...such as leaving the village.

Bidding a silent farewell to his home, the boy turned to walk along the path that lead to the entrance of his village.

During the days when he was trying to work up the courage to leave his village and search for his brother, he decided the first place he would search would be Rocium, their county's capital city.

He was nervous though...because what stood between his home of Nami Village and Rocium was a massive forest, where if one wasn't careful, they'll be lost in the forest for days and possibly not make it out alive. There was a certain and secret path though, known to merchants who would pass through his village every now and then to reach their destination. Tsuna regretted not asking the merchant who passed through yesterday about the path he took.

Sighing to himself, he looked up at the forest before running his fingers along the dagger that hung from the belt around his waist, and resolved himself to take that first step into the greenery.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was lost.

Oh he was most definitely lost.

He was pretty sure he walked past that tree before.

And that bush.

And that squirrel that was still trying to crack that nut open.

His brown tail swayed side to side nervously and his ears drooped as regret started to pool in his stomach. Why did he think it was a good idea to venture into such a forest? He didn't though. He knew it wasn't a good idea. He knew that there was a high chance he wouldn't make it out of the forest alive. The longer he stayed in the forest, the more danger he would be in. After all, there were rumors of monsters lurking in the forest, and he heard that bandits would hide out in bushes and whatnot to ambush a lost cat.

Tsuna tilted his head back to look up at the sky to try to identify the present location of the Moon of Light, but various green obstructed his view. He needed to pinpoint moon's location in order for him to know which way in the forest to go. The Moon of Light shines over Rocium when it sets, so by following its location, he would be able to find his way through the forest.

Looking up at the greenery once again, Tsuna nodded his head before walking up to the tree. He wasn't all that confident in his climbing skills, but as a cat, he's got to at least have some agility and control, clumsy as he is.

Using his claws to assist in his climb up the tree, Tsuna was entirely focused on not messing up and slipping to the point he let out a shrill shriek the moment his tail was grabbed and pulled. A painful shock shot up his spine as he fell and landed on his back, his heart beating at a rapid pace.

His eyesight was spotted with black and attempted to calm his racing heart beat.

When his vision was restored, shadows loomed over him, making him look up, only to have his eyes widen in fear.

Multiple cats surrounded him, looking down at him with disgusting smirks and nasty chuckles. Their clothes were ragged, and their hands held sharp bladed weapons that would easily slice a boar in half.

The boy's tail shook and his ears folded back in fear.

“Oh look. He's scared!”

“Well no shit. If anyone saw your face, they'd shit themselves on the spot.”

“Oh fuck you! Your face ain't an angel either! Could easily compare you to that monster we hunted a week ago!”

“The fuck you say-”

“Quiet shit stains.”

Tsuna flinched as that last voice sounded. It wasn't loud like the other two, but it was a grizzly deep voice that made his fur stand on end.

He wanted to back away, but he could feel the hostility and blood lust all around him, rendering him immobile for the fear of making a wrong move and possibly being killed on the spot. Actually in fact, he'd prefer it if they just killed him on the spot. That would be a hell lot better than being tortured alive.

Tsuna let out a small sound as a curved bladed sword reached out to flip his hood back, the cats around him letting out whistles and appreciated murmurs as his face was revealed.

“Looks like we got ourselves a good one.”

“This one'll fetch a hefty price, Boss.”

“It'd be kinda a shame to sell 'em off though. I'd like to keep 'em for myself.”

“The last one you kept couldn't even last a week! I'd rather sell this one off then see him get broken down by you!”

“Since when did you become a saint?”

“Fuck you. I just meant it'd be a waste of his pretty face!”

“I said quiet.”

The cats immediately silenced themselves as the middle cat spoke again.

“We're selling him off to the sickest fucker that wants his ass. Grab him.”

Tsuna immediately shrank back from the hands that reached out to get him.

“No! Don't touch me!” he screamed, swatting their hands away. He was lucky they weren't using their weapons since they 'didn't want to damage the goods', which made escaping possible, but not easy.

As he fell to his side, something poked his waist, which made him remember that he also had a weapon on him. Grasping the handle of the dagger, Tsuna drew the weapon from its sheath and instantly slashed out his weapon, hearing a scream burst out from one of the cats that reached out to him. He swung his dagger wildly, hoping to make them back off and gain some room between them. Now on his knees, the brunet attempted to dash forward quickly and run away, only to have his tail gripped again.

Another shock of pain shot up his spine as he fell face flat to the ground, tears forming at the corner of his eyes due to the ache of his tail.

“You little fucker!”

A curved bladed sword seemed to gleam sharper than ever as it bore down on the helpless cat.

Tsuna immediately shut his eyes closed, bracing himself for the pain of being cut by a blade but it never came. Through his closed eyelids, he saw a different shadow emerge in front of him a sharp _clang_ that resounded in the air, stilling the atmosphere.

Slowly, Tsuna opened his eyes to see a black figure standing with its back to him in front of him.

“The fuck?!”

The cat that was about to slice him like swiss cheese jumped back, his fellow comrades gathering around and holding their weapons in front of him.

“You all right?”

The boy tensed as a deep, silky voice sounded from the black figure in front of him. The black figure...was a cat, with a large black cloak covering his entire person. The cloak ended just before reaching the man's ankles, with Tsuna's eyes noting the sleek black tail swaying gently back and forth under the cloak.

Looking up at the man and shakily getting back on his feet the brunet nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

Tsuna watched as the cat on his side let out a low sigh. He thought he heard him mutter something about 'annoying' and 'im gonna kill him when I see him' and he was pretty sure he heard something about 'shoving a dynamite up someone's ass' before the figure darted forward. The rays of the moon of light shined through the trees and seemed to reflect off of something under the cloak.

The cats that were gathered together instantaneously scattered, half of them focusing on the pursuing black cloaked figure and the other half...running towards him.

_Uh oh..._

“Run!”

His turmoiled mind instantly blanked as a voice shouted to him. His head snapped to the figure who was simultaneously fighting off three cats at once.

“I said run!”

“B-But!” _There's no way I can leave you alone!_

“Damn it, kid! Just run! You wanna be killed?!”

He didn't have time to respond back.

The other half of the cats finally caught up to him, trying not to use their weapons to hurt him too much.

“Hurry up and bind him!”

“No! Let me go!”

The cats pressured him down to the ground, feeling a knee grounding into his back.

His heart was racing and his breathing was labored, his eyes watching the cloaked figure. Even though it was three against one, the cloaked cat was still able to keep up with all three of them, but he could see that he was being pushed back.

_He's strong..._

_Unlike me, he's strong._

_I can't even do anything properly._

_I'm clumsy and I have no sense of direction._

_Nii-san always scolded me for leaving his side and getting lost so easily._

His vision seemed to be getting darker.

_I was bullied a lot, and I can't even hunt for food to save my life._

_I'm stubborn...I didn't even listen to that cloaked cat and didn't run._

_Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I run? What did I think I could do by staying?_

_But I want to help!_

_I want to be able to do something!_

_I want to fight!_

Warm. He felt something warm. Was it in himself? He tried to pinpoint where that warmth was coming from. It...seemed to swell in his stomach and traveled throughout his body.

“..h...ck...!”

The pressure on his body went away.

He felt light. Extremely light.

Tsuna pushed himself off the ground and to his knees and slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked once then finally noticed his hands and arms shrouded in a veil of white light.

Standing up, he looked in wonder at his body emitting light and...was that the sound of someone singing?

He could hear a song. A soft, gentle, and wordless song. Was it calling out to him?

Closing his eyes, he focused on the song he was hearing.

The song...reminded him of a lullaby his mother sang to him whenever he was sick, had trouble sleeping, and had nightmares. The song she sang...was also a wordless song...and it soothed him.

Opening his eyes, he was dazzled by the light that floated around him, then he noticed they seemed to be drifting somewhere. Following the trail of light with his eyes, Tsuna was taken aback at the sight that greeted him.

The light flowed to the cloaked cat, surrounding the black figure with that same light.

But what baffled him...was how fast the cat was.

The cats that were pursuing him went back to help their comrades but the cat that was being pushed back was now gaining the upper hand on all of them. His attacks were faster and the way he moved was elegant and swift, easily dodging and parrying the weapons that came upon him as if he were dancing.

It all happened in a blink of an eye.

The attacking cats fell to the ground one by one, the lost of limbs and slit throats visible to Tsuna, until the only ones left standing were him and the cloaked cat.

It was over.

Tsuna watched as the cloaked cat swatted his weapon out, the blood that stained the rapier splattering to the ground in an arc, and sheathed it. The light surrounding the cloaked cat started to fade and Tsuna, looking to his own body, watched as the light faded away from his body entirely. He no longer felt light.

He instinctively flinched when the cloaked cat turned to fully face his direction, his eyes widening when the cat removed his hood.

Two sleek black ears adorned his hair, which was slicked and spiky on the back. His eyes were narrow and the color of obsidian, his nose in a perfect arch. What caught Tsuna's eyes though, were the two curly side burns that framed his face, bouncing with every little move he made.

Beautiful.

That was the first thought that popped into his head.

“You...you're a Sanga?”

Tsuna's face blanked once again when the deep, silky voice spoke to him. Silence followed and it took him a minute to fully registered what the cat just said.

“Eh? A Sanga? Me?”

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose.

“Oh no no no no! There's no way I could be a Sanga!” Tsuna frantically waved his hands in front of him, denying the statement.

A Sanga? How could _he_ be a Sanga? He was clumsy, directionally challenged, and no-good!

He was No-Good Tsuna!

“You sang, didn't you?” The man raised a hand and rested it on his hip. “You sang. You supported me with your song.”

“B-B-But-”

“There're three ways a Sanga sings: One, is to use musical instruments, like a flute or a lute. Second, is to recite lyrics. And third, is to emit a sound from the body. The song you sang was like a vibration that came from your body. And I heard it in my head. A wordless song.”

“B-But-”

“Keep stuttering and I'll smack you.”

That instantly shut him up.

“...But...there's no way I could...be something like a Sanga...”

“How can you be so sure?”

Tsuna clasped his hands together and shrank in himself.

Silence fell between the two for a minute before the cat spoke again.

“So? Why's a brat like you wandering around the forest?”

Tsuna hesitated to answer. Should he answer? But...if he didn't answer, he felt like that man would just leave him there. And besides, he saved him from being kidnapped by those other cats!

“I-I'm going to Rocium.”

“Then you're lost?”

Tsuna's head snapped up.

“H-How did-”

“You're going in the opposite direction.”

“...oh.”

A sigh. “I'll ask for the details later. For now, let's go. We wanna leave the forest before night fall. Monsters are more active at night.”

“S-So wait! You're taking me with you?”

Irritation shown in the cat's eye. “It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if I just left a brat here in this godforsaken forest. Unless you want me to leave without you...?”

“N-No! I'll go too!”

The cloaked cat brought the hood up over his head as he started his trek through the forest. Tsuna ran to follow up behind him, taking one last glance at the fallen cats behind him.

“S-So, um...”

“Quit stuttering.”

“...I'm Tsuna. What's yours?”

Sharp eyes glanced down at the brunet before facing forward.

“Reborn.”

_Reborn_

Tsuna couldn't help but think it was an unusual but unique name. Just like his brother's. But, at least he wasn't lost anymore! He has someone to guide him now! With a small smile playing on his lips and a little skip in his step, he happily followed behind the cloaked cat, Reborn, to their destination.

“I never heard of a cat being directionally challenged, by the way.”

His ears and tail drooped.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it! I finally fucking finished it! I wanted to get this out before today, October 28th, ends because this is my own little bday present to me!
> 
> There will be no set schedule for this story, as I write when I want to write and when I get inspiration!
> 
> Stay tuned for next time and thanks for reading!


End file.
